Eusuchians
Eusuchians The Eusuchians (pronounced Ee-U-soo-tch-Ee-Ans) or “Snouts”, a derogative reference to their extended jaws and nasal facial features, resemble the large river lizards known as ‘Gators, Crocs, and Gavial. Their size and slow appearance belies advantages to their commonly preferred occupation, hired muscle. Aggressive almost belligerent in personality, the “Snouts” are often hired as bouncers, henchmen, escorts, bodyguards and general security. Their tendencies towards moving their heads in side-to-side scans, as they walk, make them excellent at spotting threats and their surprisingly explosively speed make them textbook deterrents to violence against their charges. History The Eusuchians' history is not a harsh or woe-begotten story. One of the more well-known races of the Sauropsidans, these apparent brutes are regularly employed for pure intimidation methods alone. They resemble what some call river-lizards, but would properly called crocodiles, alligators, and Gavials. There are three sub-races of Euschians; the Ghar-ian, the Lagartosian, and the Sochesian. Most of the Eusuchians live along the deltas, riverbanks, and marshlands that litter the Western Shores of Orenda. After the "Elven-Dwarven-Aviarus Cataclysm War", the Sauropsidans experienced a very sharp and sudden decline of their populations from all the different sub-races. The "Snouts" of the Northern and Southern hemispheres lost connection with one another as tribes moved away from destruction and believed they had lost those on either side of the destruction and war zones, following the cataclysm. While all three family-trees or tribes have colonies in both hemispheres, some of those colonies did not remerge with their Southern or Northen cousins for generations. The three tribes quickly made efforts to reestablish connections between all the tribes of Eusuchians, although some stereotyping has occurred because of changes in customs and lifestyles. Three tribes of Eusuchians are known to exist on the World of Orenda: *The Ghar-ian “Snouts” have facial features dominated by slight bug-eyes, and long, very thin snouts. They are slightest of build, but the tallest of their cousins within the “Snout” tribe. They are the least aggressive, which sees them often used in security positions with lots of public interactions. The average height of 12ft. to 14ft. from ground to top-of-head and with a patient nature, make them perfect for crowd control. In their homelands they live in fishing villages, in estuaries and close to the ocean, preferring fish as their primary protein. *The Lagartosian “Snouts” , sometimes called Lagars, are second largest of the “Snouts”, at least with regards to general muscle-tone. They have snouts that are short, u-shaped almost blunt, with a distinct overbite. They are often used as scouts and archers. This is due, in most cases, to the fact that the Lagars are better and faster swimmers, are faster and can run farther than their cousins, and on average grow to be 8ft. to 10ft. tall. They do have tempers, but direct confrontation is usually needed to set them off. Something they do not go out of their way to find. They prefer to live farther from the ocean than any of “Snouts” and have a diet of almost of an omnivore. *The Sochesian “Snouts” , sometimes called Sochies or “Grins”, are the largest of the “Snouts” with long V-shaped snouts, and wide, towering builds. The Sochies generally prefer to work as thugs, soldiers, and guards. They are on average 9ft. to 11ft. tall, heavily-muscled, and have very prominent exposed teeth along their snouts, which gave them their secondary nickname. The “Grins” are difficult to work with outside of their own race, only the Mountain Dwarves seeming to impress them physically. The average “Grin” enjoys the rivers and other waters frequented by Lagars, but will live closer to the beach for the occasional swim in the ocean. Category:Non-Human Races Category:Sauropsidans Category:Eusuchians Category:Races of Orenda